The objective of the proposal is the stimulation and development of studies on aging at the University of Pennsylvania. This will be accomplished through the Special Initiative Award mechanism by providing seed research funds for investigators whose primary research goals, until now, have not been identified with gerontologic studies. The major projects to be carried out include studies of vascular cells and tissues. The Center for the Study of Aging will provide advice and expertise as well as an atmosphere of interaction with other researchers in aging.